Eyes of Passion
by EnglishBrat
Summary: H/H. A game of stare-eyes takes a romantic twist...


A/N: I'm going to go off "A Rare Flower" for a little while, since it's going to be

A/N: I'm going to go off "A Rare Flower" for a little while, since it's going to be. . . . .long . . .. I'm really not _prepared _to write something long just now, so I'm going to write . . . . well, other stuff. Right now, I'm trying to rid myself of a rapidly approaching writer's block!! Eek! And what better way to do it than FLUFF?? Yay!Anyway, my first H/H (though Destiny Awaits has some hinting at it) so be kind. I'm not sure whether or not the players shower/change before going back into Hogwarts, but in my story they don't , so deal with it ^__^

Warning: This piece contains extreme fluff! If you have a weak stomach or an unquenchable urge to flame, DO NOT READ THIS! Thank you.

** **

***

Harry threw his broom down by his trunk of clothes and stepped into the bathroom.It had been a hard practice.Peeling off his sweat-drenched robes, he stepped into the steaming shower and let the heat soak in.A cold practice, too.

After about an hour of off-key singing (A/N: I can somehow imagine Harry singing in the shower ^_^) and much anxious banging on the door from Ron – wondering if Harry was still alive, most likely - Harry stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

The boys' dormitories were empty, so he quickly dressed himself in some drier, cleaner robes before heading down to the common room.

In the common room, a warm fire blazed, and the area had an air of peace about it.Most of the students were gathered (minus Fred and George, who were serving detention) and talking quietly among themselves or playing a game of Exploding Snap.Harry plunked himself down on an overstuffed red couch between Ron and Hermione, the latter with her nose in a book.

"Wow, you're alive!" Ron said loudly, causing several students' heads to turn.

Scowling, Harry nodded and peered over Hermione's shoulder.Of course he was alive.Ridiculous statement!

"Hogwarts; A History?" he read incredulously, looking at the bottom of the page. "Again?Hermione, you must have that book memorized!"

***

" . . . You must have that book memorized!"

I turned my head, readying my "lecture." It was something of a habit, I supposed, lecturing them, but they seemed to take it lightly.Most of the time.I turned my head to lecture – and found it to be very close to his.Blushing furiously, I turned back to my book.Too close.Too close for me, anyway. 

I could see him grinning out of the corner of my eye, and hoped it wasn't because . . . because he knew, suddenly.

"Which chapter are you going to recite for us today, Herm? Trolls?Famous Wizards?Passages?"

I turned my head again, assuming he had backed away – it really was the logical thing to do! – and our noses hit.

My face burned so hard I felt like the sun, but I made myself hold his steady gaze.His amused gaze, I might add.I was very tempted to slap him.He smiled mischievously.

"First one to look away loses."

"Oh yeah?And what then?"

"You get turned into a newt."

"A newt?You have that much skill in Transfiguration?Why wasn't I informed?"

"Fine.No newt.Loser gets his hair dyed green."

"_Her_ hair," I corrected.

"His."

"Hers."

"His."

"Hers.Infinity better than you.You lose. I win."

"Really?You're that sure you're going to lose?"

"Um . . ."

"Ha!"I got Hermione Granger to mess up!"

"Well, technically . . ."

"No!I won't hear it!"

It was really quite amazing, I thought, that we managed to carry on this ridiculous conversation while we were still about a centimeter from each other's faces.

"Fine.You win this one, Potter."

"Well, good.Let's find something else to argue about."

"Is that all you do?Argue?"

"Well, it's rather amusing, wouldn't you say?"

"Very well . . . _I _think that you've never kissed a girl."

I could have kicked myself.Bad subject.Very bad subject.Way to go, Granger.Harry's eyes sparkled.

"That so?"  
  


"Yes."

"Well you're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"No I'm not."

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"I have too kissed a girl!You just . . . weren't . . . there."

I blinked.He hadn't!The great Harry Potter had never been kissed!I could have laughed hysterically.Instead, I said (like the stupid person that I sometimes – only sometimes, mind you – am),

"Prove it."

"I . . . I can't."

"Why's that?"

"Because there's no one . . . here."

"You're not talking to yourself, you know."

"I know . . . but . . . but . . ."

"Butbut what?"

"I . . . just can't."

He blushed the color of fifty sunsets and appeared to be chewing on his tongue – the way he always did when he was nervous – but he didn't drop eye contact.I had to admire him for that.

"Come on, Harry.Why can't you?You can tell me."

"Um . . . no, actually I can't."

"Oh?And why is that?"

I was pretty sure I knew what it was, but it was too wonderful.Too wonderful too be true.It _couldn't _be true.So I simply played along.

"Because you're Hermione."

"And what's that got to do with it?"

"You're . . . you're a girl," he said miserably.

"Wow, good observation.Come on, Harry."

"Fine.Fine.I know I'll regret this, but . . ." he took a deep breath, _still _looking at my eyes, and said, "Isscuzikindofsortoflikeyou."

My breath caught.Had he just said . . . what I thought he said?It seemed impossible.It WAS impossible!But, still . . .

"Harry?Harry, I . . .um . . . ilikeyoutoo."

Harry gave a surprised look, but controlled himself quickly.It must be from Quidditch, I told myself.After all, he has to train himself to recover, and . . . I gasped.He had leaned forward and . . . and kissed me! 

Surprise came first, but after a second, it was drowned out by happiness.Happiness at a dream come true.Pure bliss.We held the kiss.One second . . . two . . .

Suddenly, a loud cheering erupted.Hooting sounds and laughter came from all around us.I pulled back, blushing, and looked around to see who had witnessed . . . _it_.It seemed everyone was there.Except Fred and George, thank God, but they were sure to hear about it soon.There was Dean, and Seamus, and Parvati, and . . .Harry whispered in her ear, two words laced with laughter and amusement.

"You lose."

***

A/N: *sighs dreamily* These things never happen to meeeee. . . .. . You all get the end, right?She looked away? Yeah . . . :) Well, r/r, no flames pleez . . . . they're evil . . .on this particular story :) Constructive criticism is always best ^_^


End file.
